1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter that is balanced and that has aiming capabilities.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The art of putting has been said to be the key to any successful golfer's game. Although some might not agree with such a statement, the putting portion of each golfer's game is crucial, as the putter is the only club that is used on almost all holes of a golf game--the few times the putter is not used is when a golfer lands the ball in the hole from a green approach shot or a hole in one.
As a result, many serious golfers devote substantial time and energy to putting. Such golfers also tend to spend a lot of a money on the latest and greatest putter on the market.
One of the key components of any successful putter is balance. A well balanced golf club permits the golfer to hit the ball in a desired direction--thereby allowing the golfer to better anticipate the desired trajectory of the ball--without the putter twisting or torquing in another direction. A balanced putter allows the golfer to impact a desired and consistent force on the shot thereby allowing the golfer to better anticipate the distance of a putt.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a balanced putter that allows a golfer to anticipate the trajectory of a putt and the force impacted on the ball. Ideally, such a putter will have an aiming aid thereon.